


Never Leave Me Again

by HollyDiggsMeow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Reunion, au where Adam doesn’t die cause fuck that, fixing season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyDiggsMeow/pseuds/HollyDiggsMeow
Summary: Adam and Shiro get the reunion they deserve





	Never Leave Me Again

“Takashi...” The word was barely a whisper, disbelief still hanging in the air. 

A muscular, white haired man stepped out of the ship that had just landed. Although he had a scar on his face and only a single arm, Adam recognized him instantly. Tears spilled out of his eyes as he lunged forward, letting out a throat-wrenching shout. “TAKASHI!”

Shiro glanced up, only meeting Adam’s eyes for a split second before being tackled into an embrace. He gasped as Adam held him tighter than he ever had before. Shiro squeezed him back, his fingers digging into the back of Adam’s uniform. Even though he only had one arm to hug him with, nothing in the world felt better to Adam than being embraced by the man he loved once again. 

“Takashi,” Adam sobbed into Shiro’s neck, his throat raw, “you’re safe.”

Shiro pulled back to look at Adam, eyebrows upturned and lips curved upwards, his cheeks stained with tears. “Adam,” he whispered, “I’m here.”

Shiro cupped Adam’s face with his palm and planted gentle kisses all over his cheeks, his nose, his forehead. Adam continued to sob, clutching onto Shiro like he was the only thing keeping him alive. 

“I’m here, it’s okay, I’m here,” Shiro muttered between kisses. 

Adam clutched both sides of Shiro’s face and pulled him into a fierce, passionate kiss, crushing their lips together. Shiro moves his hand to Adam’s back and pulled him close as they kissed. Adam relished the touch. Shiro’s arm around him was solid proof that he was here. He was here, he was real, and this wasn’t a dream. Takashi was back on earth, safe and in his arms again. 

“I love you so much,” Adam whimpered against his lips. 

“I love you too Adam,” Shiro responded, his voice breaking. 

Adam pulled back and held Shiro’s face firmly in his hands, pressing their foreheads together and meeting his gaze. “Takashi,” he pleaded, “never leave me again.”

Shiro placed his hand over Adam’s, caressing it gently. 

“Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then they get married and adopt four cats.


End file.
